For Better or For Worse
by Jasmin Kenobi
Summary: The Rebel Alliance has made it to its true dawn, when all of the individual cells act with a coherent purpose, fighting back against the Empire. But remnants of the past are returning and they want in on that fight, for better or for worse. A Nar Shaddaa dockhand, a leader of an ancient civilization, a long-lost planet, and allies from far away will soon learn the roles they play.


**Nar Shaddaa  
Corellian Sector  
Refugee Housing  
17 Years BBY**

The dark and dangerous slums of Nar Shaddaa would certainly be no place that anyone would expect to see a child. Yet, here one was, wearing shabby clothes with a too-big blast vest as a man watched her shoot targets.

"You're doing good, child, real good. Remember to balance with both hands," he called out. The girl giggled and fired at another two targets, hitting one in the shoulder and the other in the leg.

"How'd I do?" she chirped.

The man chuckled and stepped closer, rustling her dark hair, "You did fine, kiddo. Wasn't quite center mass, but enough that they wouldn't be able to run anymore."

"But I don't wanna kill people," she said, tipping her head.

He crouched and looked her in the eyes, "You're going to have to. There's bad people looking for children like you and we gotta protect them, okay? We gotta protect those kids like you, and that means you might have to kill some of those bad people."

Her lower lip trembled but she nodded, "Okay. Um… Marec?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"I… I wanna know how to use a 'saber."

Marec frowned, "I dunno, kiddo. Sounds dangerous, 'specially with the Empire around."

"But he said I gotta learn, I'm 'posed to."

The man froze and he stared at her, shocked, "Who did? Arrin, who told you that?"

"The nice man. He talks to me when I sleep. He says he can help me."

"Okay… okay," Marec frowned, "Why don't you head inside and clean up now, okay?"

"Okay!" Arrin grinned, scampering off inside. As soon as she was out of sight, Marec shuddered. Hopefully it wasn't someone like Vader corrupting the girl. Hopefully, she managed to get lucky and have a Jedi Force ghost talking to her.

Either way, he'd be keeping a close eye on her.

He walked inside and headed for the small kitchen unit. He was hungry and he knew that she probably was, too.

 **Nar Shaddaa  
Deucalon Spaceport  
Hangar Bay 17  
4 Years BBY**

Looking through the glass, Nala Riarch noted two things. First, she was seriously jealous of that Mando's paint job. Second, the Imperial squad had taken notice of their activities.

The twenty-four-year-old dockhand sighed and strolled over.

"Hey, Major! You better not be thinking about bothering my good customers!"

The Imperial officer sighed and lifted his blaster, "I told you, girl, it just isn't worth it to keep interfering."

"I'm not interfering. You are, by bothering these folks. What, you think they're rebels or something? Please, they couldn't possibly be, look at them. I've never seen a group more ragtag than that. Ain't these rebels of yours supposed to be dangerous?"

One of the troopers snickered but quickly shut up as the Major turned, to presumably glare at him from under that helmet.

"It's none of your concern, ma'am. They match the description of some unsavory types from Lothal."

Nala snorted, "Do you ever wonder why there are so many flight plans filed from Nar Shaddaa to Lothal?"

"No. Why?" the Major asked, obviously falling for the ploy.

"Because Lothal has a lot of unused land. Lots of room for illicit transactions between here and the Hutts on Tatooine. Of course, if you were half-way as good at knowing things as you are at bothering my customers, you'd know that."

He masked his snarl with a snort, "Keep walking, girl. We'll play this game another day."

She shrugged, "Suit yourself. But their flight plan is taking them to Corellia, just so you know. Cargo is medical supplies, I checked every crate myself, as always."

The Major hesitated and sighed, "Fine, fine. If there's any problems with their papers, though…"

"You say that every time, Major Dunbar. Has anything happened yet? Any problems you forgot to tell me about?"

"No. Have a good day, Miss Riarch."

He turned and led his squad off as the Twi'lek pilot of the small ship on the pad walked over.

"How did you manage to talk him down?"

Nala turned, "He knows me, Captain Hera. I gave his daughter some shooting lessons a few years back after she was almost jumped by some Kintan Kings thugs and he's taken a shine to me since."

"You're friendly with the Imperials?" Hera's first mate, a man named Kanan Jarrus, asked.

"Sure am. Gotta be, to keep your head on your shoulders around here. It's either the Imps or the gangs. 'Course, not like they know that I've left a treat for you in your cargo bay."

"A treat?" Hera seemed suspicious.

Nala snickered, "Relax, nothing like that. One of those crates has something that our buddy Sato wanted. He paid me good and I treat my friends well."

"What about the others?" Jarrus asked.

"I pay them. There's only four, so I can make it stretch. They're appreciative of the cash to spend to help their families."

Hera smiled, "I'll make sure to pass that along to Commander Sato. Good luck with the Imperials!"

"You too, Captain!" Nala called out as the Twi'lek and human walked off to join the others and fly off.

"You ever wanna get off this world?" a deep voice said behind her. Nala turned and spotted her fiancé walking towards her.

Taric Kaeden seemed unusually chipper today and it was infectious.

"Hell yeah, I do," she told him, "Wouldn't you?"

"I thought you said you grew up here?"

"I only grew up here because my dad thought this would be a good place to be a slicer. He was wrong, in case you forgot."

Taric winced, "Sorry. Didn't mean to bring up your dad."

"Don't be. It's just… it's been nine years now. Since he died."

Taric looked sympathetic and Nala felt guilty for hiding the truth. He hadn't died because some Hutt gangster crossed him. He'd died because of something much worse.

"Kari says her husband is cooking Trandoshani flatcakes tonight. She's invited the whole gang."

Nala felt her stomach rumble and chuckled, "You know I never say no to Trandoshani flatcakes."

"It's why I already told her we'd be there."

Nala elbowed him, "What if we had plans?"

"They'd be cancelled due to flatcakes."

"That's why I love you."

"I know."

 **Nar Shaddaa  
Deucalon Spaceport  
Hangar Bay 28  
4 Years BBY**

Two weeks later, Hera Syndulla was bringing the _Ghost_ back down to the same landing pad on Nar Shaddaa for another pickup, this time food for refugees on Dantooine.

She looked over at Kanan, who looked back.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you made up your mind on how you're going to proceed?" she asked.

She was referring to an offer made by a doctor friendly to the Rebels to help Kanan regain his vision using cybernetic implants. She was apparently quite well-versed at handling them.

"I don't know yet. I've gotten so used to… to this."

He gestured at the partial face mask that covered his eyes. Sabine had made sure it looked like a modified HUD visor so that the Imperials didn't look funny at a blind man walking around without aid.

Speaking of the Mandalorian, Hera could hear her loudly arguing with Chopper as the door to the cockpit slid open and she plopped down in her colorful chair.

"I told you, Chop, it's not my fault. You're the one who skipped the diagnostics."

The droid tooted and whirled his dome in response.

"Alright, enough, you two," Hera chastised, "We're getting ready to land now."

Hera easily guided the _Ghost_ down for a landing on the shabby platform and wasn't remotely surprised to see the Imperial squad approaching.

"Kanan, could you go guide our good Major off?"

"Certainly, dear," Kanan grinned, standing and heading out. Hera completed the landing check as she watched Kanan chat with Major Dunbar. Strangely, the usual dockhand wasn't anywhere in sight. In fact, neither was their cargo.

Hera unstrapped and headed down to the cargo bay and down the ramp onto the pad.

"Captain Syndulla, as I was telling your man here, you and your crew are under arrest," Dunbar said confidently.

Hera snorted, "What for, running supplies to people?"

"For treason. You are all members of the rebel cell from Lothal."

"Like I told him, I don't know what he's talking about," Kanan chipped in.

"Yet, it's true. My darling fiancé was your contact here," a harsh voice interjected. A dark-skinned man stalked over, his dreads hanging around his face.

"Nala Riarch is your fiancé?" Ezra Bridger piped up, "Really?"

Sabine snickered and Chopper chattered. Garazeb Orrelios coughed into his hand.

"It's easy to trick a street rat who just wants to feel like someone in this universe could possibly care about such a pathetic waste of a being."

Suddenly, one of Dunbar's men went down, a smoking hole in his chest.

"Someone did care, once," a shaking female voice said. Hera turned and her heart broke when she saw how tired Nala looked. The slight woman looked battered and defeated, but still held her holdout blaster high, despite her shaking hands.

"Ah, Nala, how good of you to join us," Dunbar said calmly, "I do wish you hadn't lied to me about your affiliations. I would have been sure to keep you away from my Liola."

"Your Liola is a maturing young woman on Nar Shaddaa. Even if she'd gone back out again without my training, she'd have been attacked again. Did she tell you how Grogga's men tried to get her, because she's your daughter? Yeah, if I hadn't taught her to use a blaster and given her one behind your back, she would have died. But no, she shot them all and left unharmed. You're welcome, you Imperial bastard. I protected your daughter, even though you didn't give a damn about the girl cowering behind that Jedi you murdered eight years ago."

Dunbar looked floored, "That was you? You were the teenager with the Jedi? The one who was so gifted with a blaster?"

"Yes. Marec Jorus was a better man than any of you could ever hope to be," she snarled.

"Tell me," the Imperial agent mused, "Did Master Jorus smuggle you out on a cargo ship? Did the captain of that ship take pity on a terrified little girl in the arms of what he presumed was her father? Did he even know that man was a Jedi Master and that the little girl was a Jedi youngling?"

Riarch's hand shook fiercely before she lowered the blaster, "You, Taric Kaeden, are an asshole and I hope you get punked by a Mandalorian one day."

"I can arrange that," Sabine piped up.

"I knew I liked you," Riarch said drily, even as Hera heard a tremor in her voice.

Kaeden sneered, "Come along, little Jedi. Let's deliver you to Lord Vader."

"No, no, no…" Riarch hissed, "I watched that bastard murder my friends in the Council Chambers, I won't go anywhere near him except to kill him."

Kaeden chuckled, "You never completed your training, girl, so how would you stop me or even touch him?"

She lifted her blaster, "The Force is my ally and so is my past."

Hera watched in utter fascination as Riarch suddenly tipped her head to the side and nodded, as if listening to someone else.

"Who are you talking to?" Dunbar snarled, lifting his blaster.

Kanan hit him right in the shoulder with a well-timed blast as the landing pad dissolved into chaos. Zeb grabbed Chopper and booked it for the ship, with Sabine and Hera not far behind. Ezra and Kanan ignited their lightsabers and batted back bolts as Riarch fled to the ship, practically falling over herself as Sabine grabbed her arm and dragged her aboard.

Kanan and Ezra backed up slowly before leaping onto the ramp as the ship flew off, Chopper making noises the entire time.

"Get to the guns!" Hera called out over the intercom.

Zeb grunted and glared at Kanan, "Why're we always picking up strays?"

Kanan shrugged, "Because they keep needing picking up."

The Lasat grunted and headed off for one of the guns, followed by Sabine headed for the other.

"Keep an eye on her," Kanan ordered Ezra as he headed off to keep Hera company in the cockpit.

Ezra turned to gaze at the terrified woman.

"So. How're things with you?" he asked.

 **Planet: Unknown  
Chopper Base  
Wardroom  
4 Years BBY**

"That is very troubling indeed," Commander Jun Sato mused, gazing at Hera from across the holotable.

"Agreed," the Twi'lek nodded, "How exactly did that agent know to get close to her?"

"Do you think an Inquisitor or even Lord Vader might be involved?"

"I'm not certain. It's possible."

"Kanan?" Sato asked, looking at the Jedi.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Might be. An Inquisitor could have easily picked her out in the Force. I managed to, but I figured she was young enough to have been an undiscovered Force sensitive. But if she was eight when the Jedi Order fell…"

Sato frowned, "If she was able to escape the Empire, who else might have?"

"A good number could have," Hera said hopefully.

"We shouldn't just go searching for Jedi," Kanan warned, "We'd destroy too many lives."

"I agree," Sato said, "It's why the leadership has decided to use propaganda. We have procured the services of a slicer to implant propaganda into the Imperial networks with the hope of convincing people to join us."

"You're going to be putting the truth out there?" Hera smiled.

"Try not to make it graphic," Kanan nodded, "Too much blood and violence turns people off a cause."

"Too little only gives us sympathy," Sato argued.

"I'll take sympathy and build on it," Hera replied.

"It's a start," Sato grudgingly agreed.

The doors to the bridge swished open and Captain Rex strode through, a bit more confident than he had been in recent weeks since Ahsoka's apparent death.

"Commander Sato, I managed to get in touch with a contact of mine," he said, walking forward to put his hands on the table.

"Who is this contact?"

Rex gave a small grin, "A Mandalorian I met a few years back. His name is Nerin, he was a Grand Army training sergeant for the commandos."

"A training sergeant? That's a rare find these days," Kanan mused.

"Not really, sir. There's a good dozen still wandering around the galaxy, most on Mandalore."

"Either way, the man must have experience in training troops. This could be a great asset for us to train better troops than the Empire."

"There's a problem with that," Rex said, "He was looking for my help. An Imperial snatched his daughter for being a Force-sensitive. He's been searching for her for seven years now and just now reached out."

Sato appeared to weigh the pros and cons, but Kanan spoke first.

"Hmm, let's see. One more Inquisitor for the Empire means one less ally for us… but one less Inquisitor means one more ally, two if she'll join us too. Does anyone else see the lack of a con here?"

Rex shook his head, "If she's training to be an Inquisitor, we're going to need a bit more help."

"Help?"

Hera suddenly nodded, "Inquisitors are basically Sith, right? I remember my father meeting with a woman years ago. She was hooded, but I recognize her voice and she gave her name… Ketyeni. Lady Ketyeni is what her companion called her…"

Rex nodded, "The name is familiar. I've heard rumors of a few Sith-like people who helped out during the Clone Wars. I came across a warrior named Wrath…"

Kanan seemed to recognize that, too.

"I just knew a bounty hunter named Emonil. A Mandalorian who Master Billaba contracted to help on a mission. But… the bounty hunter was accompanied by a Jedi who knew quite a bit about the dark side of the Force," the Jedi mused.

Sato frowned, "So not only do you plan to rescue a potentially hostile person, you also plan to get in contact with a group of unknown quantities?"

"Hey, the more the merrier," Kanan shrugged. Hera hit his arm.

"Commander Sato does have a point."

"If there's Jedi with them, they'll listen to reason."

Sato shook his head, "No. If they want to seek us out, they can. Let's focus on rescuing the potential Inquisitor for now."

"Yes sir," Hera replied. Kanan shrugged and Rex frowned, but said nothing.

 **Planet: Unknown  
Chopper Base  
Cargo Bay  
4 Years BBY**

Nala sat in a corner and tried to shrink away, but the ghost was particularly insistent today.

"Stop hiding from yourself, child," the ghost murmured, not bothering with a visible form.

"I can't. They'll get me, just like the others," Nala whispered.

"Enough," the ghost replied, her voice tinged with patient annoyance.

Nala stared off and wished that her ghost would take on a physical form.

"I cannot become corporeal, not here, not yet."

"Bastila…"

"No," the ghost of the long-dead Jedi Master said firmly, "Force, you are as stubborn as anyone in this family, aren't you?"

"Maybe so," Nala muttered, "Don't mean you've gotta hide. Between you and Satele…"

"You're just annoyed that Satele is trying to find some allies for the Rebellion."

"I thought you couldn't interfere."

"We're not. We're… pushing some people in the direction the Force is willing them to go."

"The carbonite people?"

"Yes."

Nala looked around at the boxes that surrounded her in the cargo bay and said, "No one would see."

"You must learn patience," Bastila sighed. Nala could sense her annoyance.

"So, what to learn today?"

"You're going to practice meditation," the Jedi Master said, "I'm going to pay young Ezra a visit, he could use a guide right now."

"Caleb seems like a good teacher."

"But he never fully completed his training. I merely wish to give Ezra some advice from a Jedi of old."

"Fine, I'll practice meditation," Nala grumped. Bastila gave a light chuckle and then drifted away in the Force.

 **Planet: Unknown  
** _ **Ghost  
**_ **Crew Quarters  
4 Years BBY**

Ezra Bridger was fiddling with his lightsaber when a glow suffused the room and he looked up, starting.

"Hello, Ezra," the glowing woman said.

"Uh, hello. Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The woman laughed softly, "I am Jedi Master Bastila Shan. I couldn't help but to notice your fascination with that Sith holocron. Tell me, what did you think of Malachor?"

"You know of Malachor?" Ezra gaped.

"Of course. Malachor V was destroyed during the Mandalorian Wars of my time, but Malachor III, the planet you visited, was a part of the Sith Empire some three hundred years afterwards. It's only natural they would construct a Sith temple there and leave a holocron behind."

"Wait, what are the Mandalorian Wars?"

Bastila smiled, "Sit and listen, Ezra. I think it's time you received a history lesson on the Jedi Order before I go and lecture your master about his neglect in that regard."

Ezra said and listened eagerly as Bastila explained about the Mandalorian Wars, Revan and Malak, the Sith Empire, and other details. She stopped when she got to an interesting part about Corellia and tipped her head.

"Your master approaches," she smiled, "We will continue this later."

She disappeared and Ezra was left staring at thin air as the door slid open and Kanan stepped in, tapping his mask.

"Did you sense anything weird?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Ezra said, trying to cover his awkwardness.

Kanan's mask focused on him before the elder Jedi sighed, "Never mind. I must be going senile or something."

"You've been senile for a while now," Zeb rumbled, passing by.

Ezra snickered. Kanan just gave a long-suffering sigh and disappeared again.

"What was tha' all about?" Zeb asked.

"Dunno," Ezra shrugged.

 **Lothal  
Lothal City Spaceport  
Hangar Bay 5  
4 Years BBY**

"Something weird is going on."

"Define 'weird'."

"Do I look like a blasted saber-jockey to you?"

"Dunno. Weird has a lot of definitions in our line of work."

Emonil Kela rolled her eyes underneath her helmet as Myanai Leeris shifted her position to get a better bead on the target.

The man was in an Imperial uniform and acted insufferable. An ISB agent trailed him, but Emonil ignored him. The agent had been labelled as a potential friendly and neither woman was to hurt him.

And whatever the General said, went. Unless one was interested in facing off with the infamous commander of Havoc Squad, not that the legendary Special Forces squad existed anymore.

Myanai tapped a finger on her rifle, "He's within range."

"Remember, your target is the agent. Don't kill him, just wound him. He's behind the captain, so everyone will think he was the target. I'm dropping the target."

Myanai nodded slightly and Emonil took a breath.

Inhale. Aim. Put finger on trigger. Exhale. Fire. A sniper's best party trick.

Both shots went off, one after the other, to make people think it was just one attacker. The captain went down, a hole in his heart suggesting that the attacker had been aiming for the agent's gut. The agent gave a cry of pain and went down, clutching his shoulder.

"Targets down, primary tagged. Tuck and roll."

Both bounty hunters slithered away into the service ducts and crawled down to an impounded luxury craft, by which waited a Mirialan woman who kept twisting her thick dark hair around a green finger.

"Ugh, where have you been?" the finely dressed woman scoffed, "I told you to stay close. Did you get lost?"

"I had to use the 'fresher," Myanai shrugged, "She got lost."

Emonil sneered, "The hell I did. You were the one trying to find the local cantina."

"And look how that went."

The Imperial Stormtroopers who had impounded the ship looked at each other and shrugged.

"Now that your bodyguards are back, you're free to go, Lady Liesh."

"Thank you, gentlemen. You do such amazing work for the Empire. I hope you get those blasted rebels soon, so I won't need such ruffians to protect me," Liesh Sarnel batted her eyelashes and Emonil felt the urge to be sick.

They boarded the ship and Myanai took the helm, taking off and piloting away from Lothal.

"You are a true master of your work," Emonil commented to Liesh. The Mirialan scoffed.

"I've been trained to use seduction for my work. I can't help it that I'm good at it," Liesh smirked, tossing her thick hair over her shoulder as she headed off to the stateroom she had claimed.

"You gotta admit, she could teach you a couple things to use on Torian."

Emonil scowled at her colleague, "All I gotta do with him is tell him I'm not wearing anything under the bodysuit."

"I did not need to know that."

Emonil laughed and headed off for the weapons room that was cleverly disguised as a supply hold.

"Hey, while you're back there, contact the General!" Myanai called out.

 **Odessen  
Alliance Base  
Wardroom  
4 Years BBY**

On a lush world, deep in the Outer Rim, a woman in red and gold armored robes paced, her bootsteps echoing in the empty wardroom.

"Where are they?" she demanded of thin air.

"Patience, General. They'll be here soon enough."

"They were due back three days ago. I think… I think Liesh got it in her head to try something stupid and convinced Emonil and Myanai to go along with."

"Sayanil… patience…"

General Sayanil sighed and paused, staring fiercely at the holomap displayed on the strategy table.

"Any word yet on our other assets in the field?"

"Agent Drakcil reports nothing of interest, just some Admiral trashing small uprisings. Commander Dorasen has nothing to report, she's on comm silence for the foreseeable future, and… ah, there it is. Emonil just reported in. It seems that… oh dear."

Sayanil rounded on the Sith Lord, "Spit it out, Antiena."

The Miraluka turned to face Sayanil, "Liesh did indeed convince them to do something stupid. They just assassinated an Imperial captain and attempted to kill an ISB agent. In ways that an Inquisitor could detect."

"Kriffing hells. I'm going to end them," Sayanil snarled.

"Anger leads to the dark side, dear Jedi."

"Oh, go play with your new apprentice," Sayanil grumped. Antiena chuckled and left. As soon as she was gone, Sayanil slammed fist down on the table, causing the hologram to shake.

"Damn you, Liesh. Are you trying to sabotage us?"

 **Ord Mantell  
Fort Garnik Spaceport  
Customs  
4 Years BBY**

A woman looked around at the crowded slum port on Ord Mantell and mused silently on how this trash pit hadn't changed a bit since she'd last been here.

"Nia Tirall?"

She looked up as a male voice called out her assumed name. Demurely brushing her hair out of her face and playing the good little businesswoman, she walked forward.

"Yes?"

"You've been cleared by Customs. We apologize for the delay, our systems experienced a strange malfunction that has since been corrected. Please, move along."

She nodded and quietly stepped past, heading for the filth of the outside world.

The malfunction hadn't been an accident, she knew. A man quietly appeared next to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Miss Tirall, I just heard about that terrible wait you had to experience. Please, allow me to escort you to our meeting. It just wouldn't do for you to be delayed by one of these gutter rats that loiter about here."

"Thank you, so very much, Mister Devash."

The greasy man bowed and graciously escorted her to a speeder and drove her to the meeting.

"You good back there, Commander?" he asked, looking back.

"Yeah, I'm good. Next time, don't grease your hair, it's kriffing trashy," Commander Elissanara Dorasen snorted.

"Glad to see your standards haven't slipped."

"Shut it, you kriffing arse. I'm married."

"Oh, but I could do so much better."

"Not to mention that I'm almost thirty-eight hundred years old."

"I give."

The speeder landed somewhere and she got out and instantly covered her eyes against the familiar brightness of Ord Mantell's sun.

"The old Republic base?" she asked.

"Hotbed of Rebel activity now."

"I'm so proud," Elissanara snorted, "Who's the contact here?"

"We're meeting some guy named Wolffe. That's the only name I got outta him."

"Good enough for me."

She drew her favorite sidearm and carefully stalked inside, easily navigating the compound from memory until she reached that command room where it had been revealed that she and Aric Jorgan were the only members left of Havoc Squad, so many years ago.

A man she recognized as a clone waited for her, but his eyes was replaced with a prosthetic and he had a wicked scar.

"Mister Wolffe, is it? Assuming that's your real name," she called out.

"I was Commander Wolffe, but now it's just Wolffe, yes."

"Good. Why are you here?"

"I'm looking to recruit you. Interested?"

"For the Rebel Alliance, I presume?"

"Yes. You in?"

Elissanara holstered her weapon and frowned, "Maybe. Look, I appreciate all that you guys are trying to do, but I'm trying to get my own group. I thought you were trying to join, so that's why I came. When I get them together and trained, then I'll come looking for you guys."

"What if I help out by sending some potential candidates your way? What do you require?"

"I need fighters. I need scrappers and black ops people and people who aren't afraid to get their hands dirty. I could also do with a saber jockey, but they're hard to come by these days."

"I'll see what I can do," the clone promised.

They shook on it and left, leaving in opposite directions with weapons drawn, sticking to the shadows. Clearly, he had training too. Good.

Back at the speeder, Edren Devash had ruffled his hair back into usual messy form and had pulled on a cortosis weave vest.

"We're ready to go, boss. Any luck?"

"We were trying to recruit each other. But, he's willing to funnel people our way."

"That's better than we could have hoped," Edren smiled, "Also, there's a certain someone on the comms…"

She tapped her earbud comm and snapped, "Dorasen here."

"Get back here now before your sister flays my agent alive."

Elissanara blinked, "Lana? What did Drakcil do?"

"Not Drakcil," Lana Beniko snarled, "Liesh."

"Oh hells. Edren, we're out of here in five. Fastest route to Home Base."

 **Planet: Unknown  
Chopper Base  
4 Years BBY**

Nala calmly stretched, her mind ever so slightly more at peace after Bastila visited and she had meditated.

"Hey there."

She started badly, accidentally jerking her shoulder as she did so, and winced.

Kanan Jarrus looked guilty, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's all right. I could use the work in my spatial perception skills, anyway."

Kanan sat down across from her and said, "I wanted to ask you about your training in the Jedi ways. How far did you get?"

Nala sighed, "I didn't get far. Basic meditation, levitation, some Force healing. I can use the Force to augment my skills with a blaster, but my lightsaber skills are dismal at best. I was only just starting to get in-depth when my Master was killed. I've since managed to teach myself the basic Force push and pull techniques and I once managed to use Force lightning, but I'm otherwise woefully undertrained."

It killed her to lie like that to someone she had once admired so, but not only had he likely forgotten her, she also couldn't ever let him know about her most precious possession.

"Lightning? That's a little dangerous," Kanan murmured," But… you're just a bit below Ezra in some of the methods. Maybe he could help you with Force techniques while I help you with lightsaber combat. Ezra has an incredible grasp of the Force and he could use the experience at teaching. Besides, I get the feeling that you two could have interesting conversations."

"I dunno…" Nala mused, "We might wind up making fun of you."

"You wouldn't."

"I so would. I can tell some very funny stories about my days back at the Temple… like one involving a stray loth cat and pink paint."

"You saw that?"

"Kanan, everyone saw that. I distinctly recall your Master laughing herself silly as the Padawan responsible disappeared."

"Wait, who was responsible?"

"Who do you think?"

Kanan shuddered theatrically as he remembered the unofficial Prankster Champion of the Jedi Temple. A young female Padawan, the last person anyone would have expected due to her apparent lack of emotions and frequent declarations of how illogical many behaviors were. She'd even managed to beat out Anakin Skywalker in number of pranks in one day. He'd skulked about that for three weeks solid.

"You wouldn't dare tell him that story. I humiliate myself enough. I mean, look at me."

Nala tapped the mask he wore.

"It isn't that bad. Besides, at least you got to that point in your training. My crèche group had only just gotten to the blindfolded lightsaber training. We hadn't even begun to discuss lightsaber forms yet. Master Rilen insisted on taking things nice and slow, but she did have a reputation for training some of the most prospective Padawans."

"She did you a favor by taking it slow. If you had developed your skills early on, it would have been harder to hide them and you would likely be dead."

"Very true," Nala nodded, "So, how about that lightsaber training?"

Kanan grinned, "Let's get you familiarized with how a lightsaber works, first."

Nala used her meager Force abilities to float his over to her and turned it on.

"I think I know the basics," she smiled.

"Well, then, um…" Kanan looked surprised, "Let's see how much you know, then. Chopper! Come on, time for lightsaber practice."

The droid toodled happily and rolled over, waving a helmet around.

"What is that for?" Nala asked.

"Generally, Sabine or Zeb shoots at Ezra and he has to deflect the fire and hit the helmet. Chopper is devious, though."

"Can you do it?"

"Of course I can. I am a Knight, after all."

"You know as well as I do that that doesn't mean much anymore."

Kanan looked down and scuffed the ground with his foot before reaching up to rub his mask, over the bridge of his nose.

"Right."

 **Odessen  
Alliance Base  
Primary Landing Pad  
4 Years BBY**

Liesh stepped off the luxury cruiser and was immediately met by Soronae Kela.

"You are in a next level of trouble," the dark-skinned woman announced.

"Good to see you too, _vod'ika_ ," Emonil muttered. Soronae offered her elder sister a glare.

"What's up?" Liesh asked, straightening her favorite leather jacket.

Soronae sighed, "Your little excursion wasn't unnoticed. The general is more than miffed."

Myanai chuckled, "That's where I disappear. If you'll excuse me, there a really nice guy waiting for me in the Cantina."

"Tell Koth to get rid of the roast gorak while you're there," Soronae warned, "Preferably before Lana manages to find it. She has an odd hatred for the stuff."

"She's a Sith. Odd hatred is a thing they do," Myanai chuckled, striding off.

Emonil rolled her shoulders, "I'm going to go chat with Torian, catch up on the search."

She quickly headed off, leaving Soronae with Liesh.

"Anything you want me to know before we go in there?" Liesh asked as she headed off for the lift down into the wardroom.

"If I were you, I wouldn't bother trying to make excuses. Sayanil is pissed enough as it is."

"Typical Jedi…" Liesh muttered, "Dorasen wouldn't have a problem with this."

Soronae chuckled, "Remind me to tell you about their mother, Nayara, one day."

"You knew her?"

"Yes. She taught me much of the subtleties of the Force, including how to mask myself."

Liesh just rolled her eyes, "Maybe she should have taught the blasted Sith a thing or two about subtlety."

"Considering her extreme dislike of them, I think she'd rather the Jedi use it against them."

Liesh just made a derisive noise and headed down to the wardroom, bracing herself for the coming onslaught.

 **Hydian Way  
Imperial Cruiser **_**Reverence  
**_ **Bridge  
4 Years BBY**

Drakcil was good at blending in. For a guy with blue skin and red eyes, he was fantastic at not being noticed, save by his own people, like this Thrawn guy.

He'd been here for a month now, getting worked into the crew of Thrawn's flagship and just generally making small alterations to operation protocols that would work in his favor when he made his final move.

He was sad that he would likely have to blow up the ship if everything went south. He liked this Captain Gilad Palleon guy, he was decent, for an Imperial. Drakcil was grateful he'd kept to the shadows during the Clone Wars or this guy might have recognized him. The _Leveler_ had been a good ship with a fine crew.

He couldn't say the same about Thrawn. Sure, the man was something of a tactical genius, but he was a snobby arse like the sort of people Drakcil had been made to work in his previous occupation. But hey, being a lower being meant he wasn't noticed much even by Thrawn. He supposed the admiral figured that Command wanted to put the Chiss with the Chiss so they could all watch themselves. Fortunately for Drakcil, nobody had ever heard of his full name, or his secondary shortened form he kept for rainy days.

As far as they knew, Crewmen Drak'cillan'arando was just an eager young officer looking to move up in the ranks. Crewmen Naran was a good guy who was always willing to follow orders. Although, it was weird to be using his actual name for the first time in so many years.

"Crewmen Naran, where are those department reports I requested?"

Except when scum like Lieutenant Javren tried to make it into a slur.

"I forwarded them to you twenty-five minutes ago, sir. Did they not go through? I'd be happy to resend them, if you'd like," Drakcil chirped, internally shuddering at having to play the role of a simpering junior officer. He was too used to being Cipher Nine.

Lieutenant Javren sneered and then checked his datapad.

"They're not here," he snapped. Drakcil detected a narrowing of his dark pupils and a slight tic that suggested the man was lying, but he couldn't call him out on it.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll resend them now."

"Hmpf," Javren huffed as he stalked away to bother some other junior officer.

"Don't mind Javren, kid," a quiet voice said in his ear. Drakcil looked up to see an old human man gazing down at him. The man's rank tabs marked him as a Commander, which was indeed odd.

"Of course not, sir. It was my error-"

The commander held up a hand, "I saw the reports on his datapad. He just wants to make you look incompetent. He likes to do that to the non-humans, however pitiful that is. Next time he gives you trouble like that, you tell him to take it up with Commander Morath."

Drakcil schooled his features into a mix of shock and awe.

"Thank you, sir. Nobody's ever done anything like that for me before."

"You've got a lot further to go because you're not human, but you're promising and determined. You keep at it and I think you'll wind up like our good Admiral one day."

"I certainly hope so, sir."

"Now back to work, Crewmen," Morath grinned slightly before moving off to pull Javren away from some other hapless officer.

Drakcil smiled internally. Phase One was complete, now for Phase Two: get the old guy to back him up.

Not that that would be hard, Drakcil had a few cards to play to make Javren look like a fool. He knew that Morath had Palleon's ear, and Palleon had Thrawn's ear. It was all just a matter of time now.

He loved that he was so good at his job. Plus, he could send prospective Havoc Squad candidates to his wife from this role. Win all around.

 **Corellia  
Coronet City Spaceport  
Hangar Bay 47  
4 Years BBY**

A masked woman approached a Lasat she had identified as Garazeb Orrelios, known Rebel fighter. She tapped the side of her HUD mask, making it look as though it had a purpose. It's not like she could see a single thing with it, anyway, but who was this Lasat to know.

"Hey, big guy. Think you could do a girl a solid? I've got crates I need help moving, because I ain't got a crew no more."

In her persona as an erstwhile cargo pilot, she'd met many Rebels. This one was likely to be as wary as the others.

"Uh, I…" Orrelios started, but the Twi'lek identified as Hera Syndulla waved at him.

"Go on and help, Zeb. We'll be fine here. Besides, you're a big guy."

"Uh, right. Where's your ship at?"

She grinned and led him over to her ship, just as a slim Togruta moved down the ramp.

"Oh, sorry boss. Didn't realize we needed help. It's just five crates."

"Big heavy crates. You can't even lift them by yourself," she said quickly. The Togruta rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Sure thing, boss. Who's your new friend?"

"Uh, I'm Zeb," the Lasat said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on in here and we'll show you where the crates are."

Zeb followed the Togruta and the masked woman closed the ramp behind her.

"What the-" Zeb began, but the Togruta lifted a hand.

"Easy, pal. We're friends. I'm Nelandra and this is Canile."

"What d'you want?" Zeb demanded.

"To make contact with your Rebel friends," Canile said, removing her mask and pulled a purple cloth out of her pocket to tie around her head, covering her lack of eyes.

Zeb stared, "Karabast, you're a Miraluka!"

"Yes I am," Canile said, "My name is indeed Canile, but I often go by another name. Darth Nox."

"Like that Vader guy?"

She snarled softly, "Nothing like that pretentious child. I wish to ally with your Rebels to destroy the Empire. Are you with us?"

"Uh, sure. Why don't we go and-"

"No. I will only speak with one other person," Canile snapped.

Zeb waited.

Nelandra stepped in, "She'll only speak with the Jedi Knight you keep company with. Him or his Padawan."

"What d'you want with Kanan and the kid?"

"Kanan Jarrus still has much to learn and so does Ezra Bridger. Fortunately, we have a few people who could teach them."

"Really? You've got Jedi?"

"Yes, we do."

Zeb paced a bit within the cramped hold. Nelandra stepped out of the way, sitting on a box. Canile leaned against the wall, using the Force to monitor outside for any other visitors. Finally, the Lasat grumbled.

"Oh, alright. I'll take you to see Kanan and the kid."

 **Odessen  
Jedi Frigate **_**Hearthstone  
**_ **Cockpit  
4 Years BBY**

Sayanil almost flopped into the pilot's chair of her ship. Lana Beniko offered her a sympathetic glance and Koth Vortena snorted.

"That long of a day?" he asked.

"More like exhausting. I'm going to kill Liesh, I swear."

"Please don't," Lana said, deadpan, "I only have five Ciphers and I'd like to keep them as they are."

"Speaking of them, where are they all at?"

"You know where Three is, Eight is currently on Coruscant… ah, Imperial Center. Nine is infiltrating Thrawn's flagship, Eleven is busy trying to trace a weapons dealer and Thirteen is on Corellia looking for allies there."

"We are building quite the network," Lord Xerenn commented as he stepped into the cockpit and kissed Lana on the cheek, causing the blonde Sith Lord to flush. Shortly behind him was Ko'rel, a Zabrak smuggler that Koth had almost literally tripped across once on Asylum. Fortunately, the smuggler wasn't one to hold grudges about someone almost crushing the family jewels. It hadn't stopped Koth from nonstop apologizing for two weeks.

"Yes we are," Sayanil grinned, "And that's why I haven't killed Liesh yet."

"So long as you don't kill her while I still need her," Lana warned lightly.

"Tell her to quit being such a blasted idiot and that won't be a problem."

A knock on the door heralded the final member of the crew.

Elissanara, just returned from a mission on Ord Mantell, stepped in and sighed, "We've got an in on the Rebels. A nice guy who tried to recruit me as I was trying to recruit him. Talk about awkward."

"Canile found a known Rebel, a Lasat fellow. He can get us in to talk to the leadership."

"Even better. I didn't know how close this Wolffe fellow was to the leadership."

"Something is better than nothing," Lana commented cryptically.

"Where are we headed, then?" Sayanil asked.

"Some little planet in the middle of nowhere," Xerenn said, "Don't ask how I got that information."

"I don't think anyone was planning to," Lana replied.

Sayanil started to prep for takeoff, but Xerenn tapped her arm.

"My turn to pilot."

"My ship."

Koth looked back and forth between Xerenn and Lana and said, "How about we chat for a bit, huh?"

Sayanil got the clue quickly and stood, "We'll be in the crew lounge if you need us."

Ko'rel and Elissanara made themselves scarce as Koth led Sayanil not to the crew lounge, but to their quarters.

"Privacy, sweet privacy," the Zakuulan grinned.

"Oh?" Sayanil smirked, "But what to do with all this privacy?"

"I've got a few ideas," Koth chuckled as he pulled Sayanil closer.

"You read my mind."

In the cockpit, Xerenn flicked a glance over at Lana as they took off, headed for the rendezvous point.

"I presume mental shields should be up about now?"

"Definitely. A few thousand years in carbonite hasn't really changed either one of them."

"That much I know," Xerenn snickered.

Lana rolled her eyes, "You do know that if you ever so much as mention Yavin 4 in her presence she'll likely take her lightsaber to you?"

"I know. She's already tried. It's not like it was on purpose though."

Lana just stared, "So you bedded the Battlemaster of the Jedi Order on accident?"

"There was booze and it was once. Hells, she and I didn't even see each other again until Odessen, only for me to find out I apparently had a son."

"That's new."

"Exactly how I felt."

 **Corellia  
Coronet City Spaceport  
Hangar Bay 49  
4 Years BBY**

Zeb awkwardly stepped back onto the _Ghost_ , his large presence hiding the smaller female behind him.

"How did the heavy lifting go?" Sabine asked.

"Uh, just fine. All taken care of."

"Good. Hera's been waiting to take off."

"Right then. I'll be in the cockpit."

Sabine shrugged and turned back to her work, touching up the paint on her helmet. She didn't notice the slight shadow behind Zeb, or the fact that the shadow was ever so faintly blurring herself.

Zeb instead headed for his own quarters and quickly closed the door after his shadow slipped in.

"You did a remarkable job," Canile praised.

"Yeah, sure."

The woman sat down on the bunk and gazed at him, which was sort of creepy considering she didn't have eyes.

"Look, I know you don't like lying to them. Just let your pilot get into hyperspace and then I will reveal myself to them. You have no need to apologize, I have no intentions of hurting them."

"But you're a Sith," Zeb pointed out.

Canile sighed, "Obviously. Except I'm a nice Sith who wants to help out. As in defeat the Empire. I helped to fight the Separatists, but this Empire of Sidious' is just pathetic. Almost makes me nostalgic for the days in which the Emperor could suck the life out of entire worlds to fuel his own psychotic immortality."

Zeb blinked, "Oh well… right. We've just gone into hyperspace now."

"I know. Vibration in the deck plates is a dead giveaway. Would you terribly mind summoning your friends to the crew lounge?"

"Sure."

She disappeared again and slipped out of his quarters just behind him as he headed for the cockpit, sticking his head in to see Hera, Kanan, and Ezra.

"Hey guys, uh, there's something I gotta say. Not here, though. To everyone."

"Of course," Hera said, worry flashing in her eyes, "Ezra, go find Sabine and Chopper. We'll hold a meeting."

In the few minutes it took to gather everyone, Zeb felt his confidence wane.

"So?" Hera asked when they'd all gathered around the holotable, waiting.

"Um, I made a friend…" he muttered, "She's right there."

Canile revealed herself and smiled, "Hello."

Kanan's head jerked around and he stood, walking over to stop in front of her.

"You're strong in the Force."

"As are you."

She reached up and tapped the mask once.

"Yeah, that happened," he said.

She laughed, "You were once Caleb Dume. Emonil mentioned you."

Kanan seemed to remember something and glanced at Hera, shock clear on his face.

"Would you happen to know anyone named… Rex said it was Wrath, right? Or a woman named Ketyeni?" Hera asked.

Canile giggled lightly, "Yes. Wrath is rather abrasive and Ketyeni did mention meeting a very inquisitive little Twi'lek girl. She said you reminded her of someone she once knew. It is good to hear that Captain Rex found the Rebellion. What about Ahsoka? It's been so long since I've heard from her. I'm missing my favorite sparring partner."

The various looks of pain that crossed their faces was enough.

"Oh… oh," Canile breathed before her visible features morphed into anger, "Someone point me at the bastard who did it. I feel a very strong desire to spill blood."

Zeb stepped back a bit, wary, his hand reaching for his bow-staff.

"That's a very Sith way of thinking," Ezra noted idly.

"It is, isn't it?" Canile smirked, "It must be because I am a Sith Lord. My official title is Darth Nox."

Kanan looked stunned, "Darth Nox… as in the Inquisitor who almost single-handedly reshaped the Sith Empire millennia ago?"

"No need to remind me of my age, dear," Canile said with a low chuckle, "But yes. That was indeed me. Of course, Darth Acina may have derailed all my hard work, but she's long dead and I'm not, so that's saying something."

Hera started to nod, "I remember my father mentioning something like that. Tales passed down over many years, dating back to Exar Kun. He told me how Twi'leks had been captured in battle and taken back to their homeworld of Dromund Kaas as slaves."

"And some grew into incredible people. For example, Lord Ketyeni was once gifted with a Twi'lek slave named Vette who she later freed. Vette was quite the resourceful young woman, I recall. She had incredible talent and extensive underworld contacts. She later became known as a minor pirate during the war with Zakuul. Gault Rennow… or Tyresius Lokai, rather, picked her up as a partner. I do miss all of them… my dear Andronikos spoke so highly of all of them."

"Andronikos?" Sabine asked, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Andronikos Revel, pirate lord."

"Now I know why. A few of his more ingenious tactics are still used by Mando'ade today."

Canile smiled softly, "Yes, he was a brilliant man. Now, to the point, I represent a group of people who are very interested in becoming your friends. Of course, this is entirely informal, mind you. My plan was to draft up a basic agreement and take it to our leader, but I sense that she is already on her way."

"Who is your leader?"

"Oh, I'll leave that as a surprise."

"Uh, we're not exactly fond of surprises around here, lady," Ezra piped up. Chopper hooted an agreement and Zeb shrugged.

Canile laughed again, brighter, "Neither am I, young Jedi. Yet, I had a few superiors who seemed to love springing them on me."

 **Odessen  
Alliance Base  
Cantina  
4 Years BBY**

Myanai lounged in the cantina and watched her new favorite show. Emonil and Torian were arguing amidst a spread of datapads, still searching for their missing daughter. At the bar, the resident surprise was making a drink for himself.

After they were frozen, apparently, Senya Tirall had had the brilliant idea of freezing herself and Arcann in carbonite for the few years it would take for everything to settle down so that the two could disappear. However, all of the carbonite chambers had been set to the same time frame, so Senya and Arcann had awoken with the rest of them. That had been a mess and a half.

Now, a "reformed" and better-looking Arcann was rummaging for booze. Not that there was much, the new shipment hadn't arrived yet. The former emperor had wound up getting a better arm and choosing to repair most of the scars on his face, allowing him to go without that tacky mask he used to wear. Meanwhile, Senya often hung around in dark places, avoiding the others. Arcann usually took care of her, with the help of Shiarrael Kento.

Myanai felt for Senya. She'd always liked the former Knight, and found her to be very relaxed when she was being herself. Now, Senya was suffering from years of fierce fighting and stress. Shiarrael had taken the time to help her out, but the poor Jedi was struggling between that and her pregnancy.

Pregnant Jedi… that was a scary thing and probably the reason Arcann was pilfering booze.

Myanai stood and wandered over to the bar, setting a bottle on the top. The former emperor and conqueror looked grateful as he snagged the bottle and took a swig.

"My thanks. It's been a long day."

"I bet. She still throwing up?"

Arcann winced, "She's going between that and crying. I'm not entirely sure what to do."

"Where's Senya? Maybe she can lend a hand, she put up with you and your siblings."

He shook his head, "I haven't seen her all day."

Emonil took a moment to look up, "She's out by the landing pad. I think she's singing again."

"Thank you," Arcann said quickly, taking another swig of Myanai's booze before setting the bottle down and leaving.

"Gotta pity that man some days," Torian muttered, "You were never that bad."

"I'm Mando, _riduur_. We suck it up and carry on."

"Too true."

Myanai listened to them bicker for a few more minutes before deciding she had better places to be. Maybe she could go bother Liesh or something, maybe even Amiyra, the grouchy Sith that liked to loiter in dark places.

On second thought, she'd be better off with Elyynn, Amiyra's slightly better behaved twin.

If only Nelandra were here. She missed her favorite Togruta some days.

 **Alderaan  
House Rist  
Cantina  
4 Years BBY**

Ketyeni looked out around the bar, her hood pulled low so that no one could glimpse her features. No need to scare them with her appearance.

Across from her, Antiena had her mask on, leaving everyone unable to see that she was even a woman, with her thick armor and all.

"My dear lord," the Miraluka crooned, "Do be serious now. I wasn't even aware that our kind Empire had such offerings for one of my status."

In this particular game, Antiena was playing a simple assassin and Ketyeni a high-ranking Coruscanti noble.

"Come now, assassin," Ketyeni scoffed, "What else would I offer to one of your reputation? I've seen your record and have no desire to offer you anything but the best. Those blasted rebels have been plaguing my interests and I want them gone. It surely cannot be that hard."

Antiena's head bobbed once, "Of course you do. But have you heard the rumors? I've heard there are as many as five Jedi amongst them. How that many could have survived that purge is beyond me."

Ketyeni sneered, "I've only heard of two. Dear Trayvus captured a holoimage. Are you saying that now they've multiplied?"

"From what I've heard, yes."

From the shadows, a Rattataki woman stepped forward and leaned to whisper something into Ketyeni's ear. The Sith warrior sighed, "Forgive me, my dear, but I must conclude our business. Another matter has arisen."

Rietra, the mischievous creature she was, slithered back towards the wall, waiting for Ketyeni to follow.

"Of course, dear lord. Good day to you," Antiena nodded again, politely, before rising and departing smoothly. Ketyeni rose and followed Rietra out.

"How do you think Lord Nox will see that performance? Because I know you report to her," Ketyeni hissed in Rietra's ear.

The Sith Inquisitor smiled, "I think quite well. People were very eager to avoid both of you."

They made their way to their luxury shuttle, where Antiena was already waiting, helmet gone in favor of her cloth covering.

"Ready?" the pilot, a Mirialan man named Taorenn called out.

"Whenever you are, dear," Antiena said snidely.

The other occupant, recently returned from his own recon mission, looked up.

"About time you got back," the grizzled Duros bounty hunter sneered, "I was about to leave without you."

Rietra made lightning dance across her fingers and said, "No you weren't, Bane."

Cad Bane lifted a hand and made a dismissive gesture, "Fine, fine. No need to get homicidal on me."

"There's always a need for homicide," Antiena noted, "Someone always needs killing."

Bane looked mildly concerned for his life for a split second before shrugging, "Whatever keeps you happy, little lady."

Antiena gave a low, dark chuckle, "Be careful, my dear bounty hunter. I might find you worthy of my homicidal attention."

The man shut up and Taorenn snickered as he piloted them out of the atmosphere.

 **Planet: Unknown  
Jedi Frigate **_**Hearthstone  
**_ **Cockpit  
4 Years BBY**

Sayanil glanced down at the navigation console and grinned at Lana.

"Here we are, people. Home of the Rebels."

"I can't wait," Xerenn said drily. Ko'rel snorted and Koth chuckled. Elissanara just looked faintly annoyed.

"Shall we go talk to them, then?" Lana asked.

"Let's," Sayanil made her way to the bridge exit as she spoke, prompting Elissanara and Koth to tag along.

"Ko'rel, stay here," Lana ordered, "Xerenn, go with them. I'm going to stay here as well, keep an eye on the ship."

The smuggler nodded and plopped into a chair next to Lana. Xerenn rose and followed along as the four went to go meet some Rebels.

Of course, they had no idea where the base really was, only a general range of about eleven kilometers.

So, an hour later, they were still walking.

"My feet hurt," Xerenn grumped. Koth sighed, but Sayanil hit the Sith upside the head before anyone could say anything.

"Stop whining," the general berated sharply, "You're a grown man, no one cares if your feet hurt."

Xerenn cursed at her in Huttese, but they carried on.

Another hour later, and they finally had a clue. Elissanara spotted a ship landing near a cliff face not too far away, so they chose to head that way.

Of course, their pace slowed as they grew more and more tired, so they took their sweet time getting there. Only to find that it was surrounded by some arachnid-type creatures that kept skittering away from some signal beacons.

"I am so not down for this," Koth shuddered, "Where's HK when you need him?"

"Probably watching us from the droid afterlife and laughing at how we're too tired to fight past a bunch of insects," Sayanil joked.

Even Xerenn chuckled at that one.

Lucky for them, the creatures seemed to avoid them once Elissanara started waving her blaster rifle around in their faces.

Or maybe it was the grenade that Koth held, ready to toss.

Either way, they got within the sensor perimeter and all weapons disappeared as the shouting started.

"-should kill him for that, but I'm not going to, I'm not so foolish!" a very familiar voice was shouting.

Sayanil caught sight of Canile arguing with someone, a large someone.

"But it's not like he's got anything to do with it," the other person retorted.

"Orrelios, I respect your prowess, but I will not abide by that damned fool."

"You can't just kill one of your pilots because you don't like him!" a Twi'lek woman snapped.

"I would," Xerenn snarked. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for the arguing people to hear.

Canile smirked, "General, Commander, Captain, Lord."

"Those are some fancy titles," a crass human man smirked. His mask covered his eyes.

"They are well deserved, I assure you," Xerenn snapped.

"Enough!" Sayanil snapped, "I am General Sayanil, these are Commander Dorasen, Captain Vortena, and Lord Xerenn."

"Lord of what?" Orrelios asked.

"Lord of the Sith," Xerenn replied instantly. Elissanara smacked him upside the head.

"I'll tell Lana about you being an idiot," the black ops trooper snapped.

"Shutting up," Xerenn muttered.

The Twi'lek looked over at the Lasat, "Why do you attract Sith?"

"How's it my fault?" Orrelios complained.

"It's really no one's fault, it's just that we Sith run in pairs," Canile said drily.

"Then why is there a third one back on the ship?" Koth snarked.

"She's an outlier, but we love her anyway," Canile replied.

The Twi'lek looked utterly fed up.

"If it helps, she's a Jedi and in charge of all of us," Elissanara said, pointing at Sayanil.

Sayanil looked at all of the faces and tapped her lightsabers, "I once killed their Emperor. Needless to say, they tend to listen to me."

"Didn't you kill him twice?" Canile asked, "I do recall it being twice. Dear Shiarrael got him once."

"Point, that," Koth seemed uncomfortable, "So… you guys got any grub around here?"

"No!" Sayanil said sharply, "You are fine. Your bottomless pit of a stomach will clean them out. We're trying to help them, not starve them out!"

The Twi'lek chuckled, "We've got enough growing people here that we keep some extra on hand. It's just rations mind you, but I'm sure we can spare a bit."

"Sweet!" Koth perked up.

 **Planet: Unknown  
Chopper Base  
Wardroom  
4 Years BBY**

Kanan listened as the four new people followed Hera in. Two had lightsabers and two had blasters.

"Hera? Who are your new friends?" he asked, not turning away from his datapad as he ran his fingers along the screen, learning to read again in a new way.

"People who say they can help," she replied, putting a hand on his shoulder to let him know she was behind him, so he didn't do anything and accidentally hurt her, as he had a few times when she surprised him.

Footsteps circled around to in front of him and a hand tapped his datapad, "I'm General Sayanil of the Odessen Alliance. We want to talk to your leadership and see about helping, because we have some secret weapons the Empire would run like scared children from."

"I assume you're Canile's general?"

"Yes," the woman said, her fingers tapping out an audible code on the datapad. He recognized it and translated it. She was using an old Jedi code that hadn't been used in millennia to ask him to search her feelings through the Force.

He reached out and sensed that she was telling the truth. Not just that, but she was eager to help, eager to… get back to the action.

"I see," he said, "Hera, where's Commander Sato?"

"He's on a brief supply run, he'll be back tomorrow," Hera replied.

"You can meet with him then," Kanan said, "Just… hide the lightsabers. Don't reveal that fact right away."

A man chuckled, "Now you get to see how the rest of us live. I think Elissanara packed extra blasters."

"I always pack extra," a woman snorted. She sounded similar enough to Sayanil that they could be sisters, perhaps even cousins.

Hera patted Kanan's shoulder, "I'm going to help them bring their ship in. Are you alright here?"

"Yeah, I'm good. If you see Ezra, could you send him this way? There's something I want to talk to him about."

"Sure," Hera said, her footsteps fading away, with four other people. Kanan returned to his datapad, struggling with the words that his fingers were trying to read to him. Canile had suggested it to him, as a way that most Miraluka children learned to read. She had said that eventually he'd be able to skim his fingers over something and read it by using the Force to "see" what it said. It took a lot of work, she had told him, but it was well worth it.

If only he could stop being so damned impatient about it.

 **Hydian Way  
Imperial Cruiser **_**Reverence  
**_ **Enlisted Crew Quarters  
4 Years BBY**

Drakcil made it back to his assigned bunk and flopped back.

"Long day?" a snarky voice asked. He looked up and saw a thin dark-skinned human man standing over him. The man was in coveralls and looked grimy. Likely an engineer or maintenance tech.

"Something like that," Drakcil sighed, "Javren was being an arse again."

"Yeah, but when is he not?" the engineer shrugged, "Uh, I'm Crewmen Harolds. I'm just going around and warning folks… there's a new Inquisitor."

Drakcil must have looked scared, and he cursed himself for that slip, because Harolds nodded.

"Exactly how I feel, mate. She's a scary thing. Small, but one of the guys heard her swearing like a Corellian dockhand. Not that he'd ever say that near her. She zapped the last guy who did with some weird lightning stuff."

Drakcil shuddered, "I'll steer clear and keep my head down. Thanks, pal."

"No problem. Pass along the word, will you? I don't want anyone getting dead because of an Inquisitor. I may not know everyone or like everyone, but death by pissed off Inquisitor can't be a fun way to go."

"I know I certainly wouldn't want to go that way. I'll warn the others in this bunk, get them to pass it along."

"Just don't write anything!" Harolds said, "Don't want any upper-ranked people to find it."

Drakcil gave a dry chuckle, "I'd hate to be the poor bastard who was stupid enough to leave it for an officer to find."

"Me too, mate. See ya around!"

Harolds hurried off and Drakcil leaned back in his bunk. An Inquisitor was bad news for his mission. It was time to arrange for an emergency evac if necessary.

He pulled out a datapad and arranged his features into a puzzled mask, as if he were trying to write a particularly difficult report.

He tapped out a basic message that gave no details that could be used to identify him, but it gave code names for the next seven ports the ship would stop at. Three of those were Lothal and the rest were Outer Rim worlds known to be frequented by the rebels.

Drakcil stood and slipped into the refresher just before his bunkmates wandered in and flushed the datapad. Once it had been processed out into space with the rest of the waste, it would send a coded signal that would summon a modified Zakuul probe to pick it up and bring it to Odessen.

And even if the Imperials did find it, they'd have no idea who Cipher Nine was.

Morons.

 **Hydian Way  
Imperial Cruiser **_**Reverence  
**_ **Bridge  
4 Years BBY**

The Eighth Sister sashayed down the corridors and stepped onto the bridge of the Imperial cruiser.

Her dark black and scarlet cloak trailed behind her as she walked about, observing the officers. She spotted two different Chiss, which wasn't surprising. Lord Vader had said that the Empire was putting the few Chiss officers with Thrawn to ensure their loyalty.

She tilted her head slightly and the few wisps of snow white hair that had managed to escape the confines of her helmet fluttered. Her yellow eyes swept the bridge until she found Commander Morath. The man was carefully watching her and she noted how his eyes flickered to a few of the younger officers, mostly non-human. His files had indicated he held sympathy towards non-human officers and often nurtured them into bright, courageous officers. He was an excellent example of an Imperial officer.

"Inquisitor," Morath greeted her, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"My team has detected an unauthorized signal. It came from an unregistered datapad that was amongst the waste. Does the moniker 'Cipher Nine' mean anything to you?"

"Cipher Nine? What is that, someone's attempt at a spy name?"

The Sister searched his feelings with the Force and nodded, "Indeed. I wish for you to select an officer to assist me in detecting which crewmen put that datapad in the waste. They will be greatly rewarded."

"Sir, detecting a probe, coming into range!" a Chiss crewmen announced, saluting sharply.

"Rebel?"

"No, sir. Unknown. But it's angling towards the waste, sir."

"A pickup for the datapad…" she chuckled, "Intercept it and bring it aboard. I want to study it."

"Attempt to tractor, sir," the Chiss replied, working the controls.

Of course, as she predicted, it blew up as soon as the tractor touched it.

"How unfortunate," she mused.

The crewman was shaking slightly as she drew closer.

"Are you scared?" she asked, "Of me?"

"N-no, ma'am."

"I think you are. Never fear, I'm not like my colleagues. I don't torture or harm loyal officers. I simply ask a question. What do you think could have been done differently?"

"I-I would have sent a TIE to ping it with the same signal, ma'am. To lure it in and capture it."

"Very good!" she praised, "Remember that for next time, Crewmen. Now, Commander Morath, would you be so kind as to release this officer to my service? He's quite intelligent. I do wonder why he hasn't been promoted yet."

"He is to be now," Grand Admiral Thrawn strode onto the bridge, "Congratulations, Ensign Naran. Assist the Inquisitor to the best of your abilities."

"Yes, Admiral. As you wish."

With a slight bow to Thrawn, the Sister turned and left the bridge, gesturing for the newly promoted ensign to follow her.

She could still sense his fear, but that was only natural.

 **Planet: Unknown  
Jedi Cruiser **_**Hearthstone  
**_ **Common Room  
4 Years BBY**

Lana Beniko was annoyed. Not angry, mind, just annoyed. Xerenn was being insufferable again and that Twi'lek was grating on her nerves.

It didn't help that they were arguing.

Sayanil and Koth were collecting supplies and likely snogging somewhere. Canile hadn't joined them on their way back. Ko'rel was in the cockpit and Elissanara was checking the weapons locker, leaving Lana with Xerenn and this Hera Syndulla person.

"I told you, we're here to help. Just because I have a red lightsaber and an uncanny control of the dark side doesn't automatically make me an enemy."

"Tell that to the Inquisitors who tried to kill all of us, or the former Sith Lord that blinded Kanan!"

Finally, Lana snapped.

"Shut. Up!" she shouted, "Xerenn, try not to flaunt the fact that you're a Sith all the damn time. Captain Syndulla, we are here to help. I am a Sith Lord as well, I was the Minister of Sith Intelligence, in fact. I've tortured beings, killed them. But I was willing to be accused of treason to help someone who would usually be considered my enemy, so kindly shut it. Xerenn nearly died fighting our former Emperor alongside the General. Please, stop presuming, both of you!"

Hera backed up a bit and Xerenn sighed, "Must you always ruin my fun, dear?"

Lana rounded on him and he backed up, raising his hands, "Joking, of course!"

Someone chuckled and she turned to see Koth.

"Same old, same old, huh?" the Zakuulan grinned, "By the way, just wanted to let you know that the roast gorak is fine."

Lana uttered a low growl that made her sound as if she were someone like Darth Marr and Koth hurried off.

The Twi'lek pilot looked mildly concerned, but Xerenn didn't.

"It's been a very long day," the Sith warrior shrugged, "I'll go help Koth. Captain Syndulla, why don't you go help Commander Dorasen?"

"Of course."

Both disappeared and Lana looked around, making sure no one could see her, and then slumped into a nearby chair, putting her head in her hands and uttering a long string of Huttese curses.

This group of people could truly drive one insane.

 **Planet: Unknown  
Chopper Base  
4 Years BBY**

Nala cursed as she tried to reach out with her mind and move the rock. She hadn't done this in a couple years, so it was a bit difficult to kick herself back into gear.

"Focus," a calm voice said, "You must focus and calm your mind."

"Shut up," Nala muttered, annoyed at the familiarity of the voice.

The shimmering translucent form of a Force ghost appeared. Unlike Bastila, this one wore armored robes and a mask. Their head tilted slightly before a mechanical chuckle sounded.

"Arrin, you need to focus. I'm not going to babysit you."

"Shut up, dammit!"

"Hey, you keep calling me Gramps, I'm bound to annoy you."

"Bastila is Grams, so you're Gramps. Would you rather be Grams 2.0?"

"Or you could just use my name. I have one, you know."

"Yes, because I don't already get weird looks for talking to ghosts. I'd be committed if someone overheard me talking to…," Nala looked around and made sure no one was nearby before hissing, "Talking to Revan."

Revan chuckled again, "Oh please. The Force sensitives here would probably see me. It'd be fun to scare them, I'm bored."

An irritated sigh interrupted Revan as Bastila appeared, "Really, Revan?"

"What?"

"Must you consistently annoy the Jedi?"

"I annoy the Jedi? Wow, there's a real shocker," the former Dark Lord of the Sith drawled. Bastila firmly hit Revan upside the head.

"You are impossible!"

"Yet you married me."

"And then you left me for three hundred years!"

"I said I was sorry!"

Nala just put her hands on her hips and waited. At one point, another ghost casually dropped by to observe. Meetra Surik was clearly amused by this, but she left quickly.

Of course, nothing could ever go perfect.

"Who are you talking to?" Kanan asked as he walked up, hand before him to check for obstacles.

"Um…" Nala frantically waved the ghosts away, but they didn't listen. Instead, they turned to him.

"You're Caleb Dume?" Bastila asked, "Depa speaks so highly of you."

Beneath the mask, Kanan paled, "Um, who are you and how do you know what my master thinks of me?"

"I'm Bastila Shan, and this impossible lump is Revan."

"Lump? I'm a lump? That's rich, coming from you! If I do recall-"

"I can and will bring Satele into this."

"Pfft, for what? So she can glare at me for how my wannabe doppelganger treated Theron? No thanks."

Kanan turned in their general direction and then said to Nala, "Is this real?"

"Unfortunately. They like to bother me."

"You? Why you?"

"We'll be off now!" Revan announced, grabbing Bastila's arm and fading away.

Kanan turned to Nala, "We should have a conversation about that."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but no. I can't. I promise, Kanan, I'll tell you later. I promise!"

She turned and dashed off, leaving the blind Jedi very confused.

 **Nal Hutta  
Jiguuna  
Cantina  
4 Years BBY**

Myanai lounged in the cantina and looked around at the crowd. Various beings of disrepute milled about, most of them up to no good.

Her eyes skimmed the crowd for one person in particular, and it wasn't long before a man in red and grey Mandalorian armor walked in with a very slight limp. He caught sight of her, in her trench coat and armor, and walked over.

"You're Leeris?"

"Yeah, that's me. You supposed to be Fi?"

"Sure am. Fi Skirata, nice to meet you," the man chuckled. His helmet distorted the noise slightly.

Myanai nodded and flipped down her visor to blink through her HUD and patch through a couple files.

"I'm looking for a girl. She's sixteen, human, white hair and dark skin, grey eyes, pink tattoos on her chin and over her eyes. Bounty is alive and unharmed."

"Why is someone putting a bounty on the girl?"

"Because they are. You got any questions?"

Fi crossed his arms, "I don't hunt little girls. Is it a slaver or some other mir'osik hunting her?"

Myanai sighed, "No, okay? It's her parents. She was kidnapped and they're trying to find her. The money encourages people to lend a hand."

The Mando nodded, "Fine. I'll spread the word to my clan as well, and some other friends. Information on who kidnapped her might be useful."

Myanai sent him another file and he went silent.

"I see," he finally said, "In that case, my clan would likely love to help out, and so would our friends. I'll patch this through to Mand'alor too, see what he thinks."

"Tell him…" Myanai said, "Tell him that her parents are Mando. They're good people and my friends. And tell him… that if he has a problem with this, to call that contact number. He'll get another think coming his way from the girl's mother."

"What's her name? It's not in the files."

"Tarise Cadera."

 **Odessen  
Alliance Base  
Quarters  
4 Years BBY**

Emonil Cadera leaned against the railing and looked out at the Odessan Forest. Behind her, in their room, Torian was looking over a few reports.

"Myanai reports success and… _riduur_ , look!"

She turned and he held up a datapad, showing her the message.

"An entire clan and Mand'alor?" she whispered, "By the Nine Hells…"

It had been so long since she had bothered to pray, but she let a little one out now, hoping like hell that her daughter could be saved.

Torian looked concerned, "You're either cursing your sister or thanking Myanai."

"I may not like that crazy woman, but she's a blasted saint."

He chuckled, "I'm just glad that we have a chance now, to find our _ad'ika_."

Emonil breathed a long sigh of relief, "I'm straighter than a blaster bolt, but is it bad that I wanna kiss her?"

"Is it weird that I'm kinda with you?"

They stared at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Kinda kriffed up, aren't we?"

Emonil snickered, "You bet we are. I know something else getting kriffed."

"Do tell."

 **Mandalore  
Kyrimorut  
4 Years BBY**

Fi Skirata tossed his datapad down on the large table and looked around at the gathered people. Various brothers and sisters-in-law and their kids were gathered and waiting. Fenn Shysa had made an appearance and brought Bo-Katan Kryze along with.

"So, I've got a very reliable contract that I figure Mandalore can do easily enough."

"An entire planet for one contract? Do tell," Bardan Jusik said. The former Jedi looked amused.

Fi chuckled, "Yeah, it's that kinda deal. I may have offered our help to someone looking to find a kid. A Mando kid. The Imps took her from her parents… and then there's the name."

Shysa picked up the datapad and read the info and his eyes widened, "I don't even need to be convinced."

Bo-Katan read over his shoulder and her eyes widened, "Clan Cadera? Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Young Venku looked around, "I've never heard of Clan Cadera."

"That's because they don't exist anymore," Shysa explained, "The clan was destroyed millennia ago by the Mand'alor of the time, because the clan leader was a traitor. However, his son survived and regained his honor by killing his father. Later, that same son wound up marrying the woman who'd hunted down his father, the Champion of the Great Hunt, Emonil Kela. It was rumored that they had a child together, but no records can be found. Records of them disappear until some eighteen years ago, back during the Clone Wars, on a planet called Odessen."

Fi's eyes widened, "Wait, I remember that planet! Et'ika… she'd led a mission, said she felt something in the Force telling her to go there. Some other woman met us there, said she was a friend. Ventress tracked us, but was chased off by some sort of strange Jedi hermit. They'd been frozen in carbonite for millennia, they said."

Shysa nodded, "And that's around the time I started looking for a new Mand'alor to lead the people. Missus Cadera approached me, said something about seeing if the Clan had survived, but nothing was found. Only thing we could find was a single historical text from during some war that mentioned a man called Cadera helping to fight the Sith. But, the Clan was returned to full status after that and I guess they had a kid…"

"So, why would the Imps take the girl?" Bardan asked.

"I dunno. I wasn't told. Just the way that Leeris failed to mention who kidnapped her was what led me to think it was Imperials."

"Time to call on the sources."

"Isn't it always?"

 **Planet: Unknown  
Chopper Base  
4 Years BBY**

"If you keep swinging the blade like that, you're going to cut your own arm off."

Ezra started slightly at the voice, but managed to mostly mask it.

He turned to see a robed and armored figure with a mask watching him.

"Um, are you like Bastila?"

"In what way?"

"Like, a ghost?"

The figure looked down and said, "Wow, I wonder where that came from. I would never have guessed I'm a ghost!"

Ezra rolled his eyes, "So, who are you?"

"My name is Revan. Nice to meet you, Ezra Bridger. Now, your lightsaber skills, shoddy at best."

"You know about lightsaber combat?"

Revan tilted their head to the side slightly and snorted, "Of course I do. I know single and double-bladed combat. It's really interesting when you start tossing Force abilities in there."

"Um, okay. Like what?"

Revan chuckled, "Ever tried to use Force lightning?"

"Kanan says that's a Dark Side power."

"Pfft, as if," Revan snorted, "It can be used by anyone willing to. Why must something like lightning be inherently dark? Jedi, I swear. I bet it was some stuffy bastard who came up with that."

Ezra was about to ask another question, but he sensed Kanan's presence just before the blind Jedi appeared.

"Ezra… I've told you, the Dark Side isn't something to toy with."

"No, it's just something to control," Revan observed, "The Dark Side is not inherently dark, just as the Light Side is not inherently light. From light, there is darkness and from darkness, light. Why must the Force be separated into sides, anyway? It's ridiculous."

"Interesting theory," Kanan frowned.

"Yes, that's exactly what Master Vrook said. Right before he banned me from reading from that section of the Archives."

"I can see why," Kanan mused.

Revan shrugged, "Maybe so. Maybe that's what led me and Alek beyond Mandalorian space to figure out what led them to attack us… and to find what led us to fall."

"Alek?"

"You really don't want to hear me pronounce his last name. I called him Squint… and then I called him Malak."

"Darth Malak…" Kanan realized, "You're Darth Revan."

"Not quite so Darth anymore, but sure, we'll go with that," Revan nodded, "I've also been known as Nidora Saru, back when the Council thought they could suppress me."

Ezra frowned, "Is that mask permanent or…?"

"You're a curious one, aren't you?" Revan chuckled, "No, I just like the mystery."

And just like that, the mask was gone, revealing a woman with braided dark hair, bright eyes, and tanned skin. Not that the bluish glow allowed for much discerning of colors.

"You know…" Kanan mused, "They always taught that Revan was a man."

"Pricks," the ghost muttered, "The Masters just didn't like that a small female could beat them."

Ezra snickered and Kanan shrugged, "Well, history is up to interpretation."

"That's the smartest thing I've heard you say all day," Revan chuckled, smiling.

Kanan frowned as Ezra stifled a snicker.

"So," Revan continued, "You wanted to know why I was speaking with Nala earlier."

"Wait, you were?" Ezra asked.

"Yes," Kanan said, "She was. Why?"

"Tell me, Kanan Jarrus… does Caleb Dume remember a little youngling who always followed him around?"

"Yeah… I do," Kanan murmured, "Arrin… Wait… her name was Arrin Shan."

"Exactly," Revan nodded, "Arrin Lana Shan."

"So what does Nala have to do with Arrin Shan?"

Revan chuckled, "If you switch the letters in Nala around, what do you get?"

Kanan frowned, but Ezra's eyes widened, "Lana. You get Lana."

"Your Padawan is beating you here, Jarrus," Revan snickered.

"Why do you think I keep him around?" Kanan joked before sobering, "So you're telling me that Nala Riarch is Arrin Shan?"

"Exactly!" Revan grinned, "I didn't just want to give it away, though…"

"You didn't. Your reputation as a master of riddles is saved," Kanan snarked.

Revan laughed, "I think I like you, after all. Good luck in your journeys, Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger. I'll drop in from time to time. Tell Sayanil that if she needs help, she only needs to ask… and she had better keep an eye on Soronae."

Revan disappeared and Ezra turned to Kanan, "Who's Soronae?"

"No idea."

 **Planet: Unknown  
Jedi Frigate **_**Hearthstone  
**_ **Common Room  
4 Years BBY**

Sayanil stretched and looked over at Lana. The blonde Sith was calmly watching the auburn-haired Jedi practice her katas.

"So," Lana said, "Out of sheer curiosity, how do you manage it when people persist on arguing and won't see reason?"

Sayanil snorted, "Do you want to hear my real answer or one that will make you feel better?"

"The truth makes me feel better," Lana replied.

"I may or may not use a bit of the Force to help when I tell them to stow the chatter."

Lana's eyes widened, "You don't."

"I totally do," Sayanil chuckled, "I tried it once on Xerenn and Marr, got big frowns from both of them… at least, I think Marr frowned. Couldn't ever tell."

Lana laughed, "Of course you did. For a Jedi, you do love drifting between light and dark."

"Blame that on my parents and too many evenings in the archives, studying the holocrons. Oh, and some conversations with Revan. She's a big help on that sort of stuff."

"Should I be afraid that you'll try to become more like her?"

"Hell no," Sayanil said quickly, "I'm still a Jedi, even if I bend the rules every now and again."

"True," Lana nodded, "You never once took Valkorion's power despite the fact that it could have saved me from injury or you from nearly dying a few times."

Sayanil sat and crossed her legs and sighed, "Fair enough."

Lana moved to the floor in front of Sayanil and sighed, "Look, I know you're not terribly fond of me. I… I hurt Theron. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to keep apologizing for that. I've had a lot of time to think on that and so did Theron. I'm sure he forgave you, in the end. Besides, I'm plenty fond of you. I trust you with my life, Lana. That's more than I can say about a lot of people."

Lana frowned, "Yet… there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh?"

Lana shifted uncomfortably and said, "Now, you know that I'm not one for… accidents or poor planning."

Sayanil suddenly felt very uncomfortable, "Lana, what happened?"

"I… I planned poorly, in the heat of the moment and…"

She trailed off and paled slightly, which was saying something considering how pale she already was.

"Spit it out, you'll feel better."

"Um… I'm… by the Force, I'm pregnant."

Sayanil stared and could only say one thing.

"He strikes again."

They both burst out laughing.

 **Planet: Unknown  
Jedi Frigate **_**Hearthstone  
**_ **Cockpit  
4 Years BBY**

"What do you think the ladies are doing?" Ko'rel asked. The smuggler looked content to knock back his booze in peace.

"Beats me," Xerenn said, giving a shrug. Koth was of the opinion that the Sith was really laid back for a dude who supposedly liked killing people.

"How about you, Koth?" Ko'rel asked.

"Probably chatting or swinging lightsabers around, I dunno."

Xerenn suddenly seemed a bit confused, "Definitely chatting."

"How do you know?" Koth asked.

"There was a sudden spike of nervousness. As there was no sudden panic accompanying that, it's likely they're not sparring."

"Force-users," Ko'rel sighed, "You're all so damned attuned to each other."

"When you live with other people for over twenty years, you tend to learn a few things."

Ko'rel shrugged, "I just learned who not to pilfer booze and credits from."

"Who?" Koth asked.

"Almost anyone. A couple of the Cipher agents are a bit easy to slip past, or they let me, and I'm pretty sure that half the Sith ignore me when I snag booze. I know my fellow… underdogs turn a blind eye to me, mainly because I share. And surprisingly enough, the Jedi hoard their booze like a pirate hoards treasure. Kinda weird, if you ask me."

Xerenn snickered, "I could have told you that. Should have seen the last time I tried to take booze from a Jedi, I thought he was going to cut something important off with that lightsaber."

Koth looked at them with so much pity, "You poor guys. My Jedi shares."

"Because you married her," the Sith pointed out matter-of-factly.

"It pays off, my friends."

A sudden burst of laughter from the main room caused them all to lean over and peer into the room. Sayanil and Lana were sitting on the floor and laughing about something.

"Okay, this is officially the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Ko'rel announced, "Since when does Lana laugh?"

Xerenn frowned, "Since never. I don't think I've heard her laugh like that at all. Koth… your Jedi has strange powers."

"Yeah she does," Koth agreed, taking another swig from his bottle.

 **Planet: Unknown  
Jedi Frigate **_**Hearthstone  
**_ **Medical Bay  
4 Years BBY**

Elissanara heard the laughter but kept doing what she was doing. Cipher Eleven had been a geneticist before being conscripted into Imperial Intelligence, so he'd come up with a special concoction that he swore seventeen different ways would help her out in her goals.

It was kinda funny. She'd always fancied herself a straight-forward sort of woman, someone who saw their goals and took them without much fuss. She'd risen to command of the infamous Havoc Squad with that determination. She'd grown into boots that had been far too big for the Jedi-raised soldier girl to fill. She'd outperformed even her own expectations.

And now that she just wanted a kid, it was taking all this effort and energy and she was starting to flag.

Sure, the modern medical science was quite something, but it was still a stretch for a human and a Chiss to have a child. Her implants would only regulate her hormones and immune system response; they wouldn't actually create the baby.

"Kriffing hell," she muttered, "Is it too much to ask for this one thing to be simple?"

She finished mixing the concoction just as Cipher Eleven had specifically described and injected it into her arm, hoping like all hell that it would start to make a difference.

"You're being very strange," an oddly familiar voice said. Elissanara turned with a slight start and saw Grandmaster Shan standing behind her, as a Force ghost of all things.

"Grandmaster!" she saluted, keeping her voice down so as to not alert the others.

"At ease, Commander," Satele said with a very faint smile, "I wanted to check on everyone. It seems that you all are doing well. Except for strange drugs you're putting into yourself."

"They're not strange, I know what they are. It's… haven't you been watching over my shoulder or something?"

Satele kept her face serene as she answered, "No, I most certainly have not. I've been busy elsewhere, even if it is keeping reign on Revan and Bastila."

"Again?" Elissanara asked.

The Jedi gave a very slight shrug, "They do what they do. I cannot change that. I can only hope they'll remember to not startle the Jedi of this time."

"What did they do?"

Satele frowned, "First, they argued with each other in front of Jarrus and then Revan started interfering in young Ezra's studies by spouting her viewpoints on the Force."

Elissanara sighed, "Still on about that? The Force isn't something you can divide based on the soul of the person using it. Everyone is good and everyone is bad, that's just life. And no, Revan hasn't been by to visit me."

Satele huffed, "Fine then. I will speak to Revan about this. Try to be careful with your strange medications."

"Will do, Grandmaster. Good luck with Revan."

Satele lifted her eyebrow and disappeared, leaving Elissanara alone.

The auburn-haired Spec Forces trooper let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and turned to leave the medbay. It was better that no one else know of her attempts to have a kid for now. The ridicule would probably make her cry, as strange as her hormones were acting right now.

 **Location Unknown  
Stardate 44206.95  
March 17, 2367**

In a small patch of space that the Empire never went to, a space station rotated slowly on its axis, as it had for twenty years. It looked very innocent and abandoned, despite its foreboding design of a central sphere surrounded by pylons leading to three other spheres arranged in a triangle around the station's center axis.

But within the station, droids flitted about, performing maintenance and checking systems and making a life for themselves.

The spindly probe-type droid monitoring the communications array atop the station spun and weaved as it played music from the databanks.

By the droid's chronometer it had been just over a hundred years since it had last had contact with its makers. The droid had a preferred memory in its databanks, of a young dark-skinned human female who had programmed its linguistic software with her own expertise, so it could understand the local languages.

It had been given the moniker "Tate" by her, after its given designation, T809. She had also programmed T807 and T808 to assist it should communications become far too busy for his singular programming. Currently 07 and 08 were offline, as it had no need of them.

Tate hovered as it connected to the array remotely, scanning local space.

T871 sent a message informing Tate that maintenance on the encryption software was complete but the software was very much out of date and 71 had updated it to conform to current Rebel and Imperial standards.

Tate sent a message of gratitude to 71 and continued monitoring the array, now able to decrypt some mysterious messages.

To its great surprise, it detected a code it had not seen since the Clone Wars some fifteen years ago.

"Exclamation: Inform T801 that this unit has detected a message from the individual identified as Cipher Nine," it buzzed as it sent the verbal message to T802, the droid who commanded the station's "night watch", not that there was truly night aboard the station, but they practiced the system to maintain a sense of normality for when their organic masters returned.

"Acknowledgement: This unit will do so," T802 sent back.

Tate gave a content response and began a full decryption of the message, noting the outdated codenames given to several worlds.

It sent a copy of the message to T801's databanks, awaiting a response.

Suddenly, Tate's antigravs gave out and it crashed to the floor, causing alarmed responses from several others. Tate's systems struggled to compensate for the sudden influx of communications traffic in very familiar languages as a sudden burst of color appeared a mere seven hundred thousand meters from the station.

"Excited Exclamation: The masters are back. Repeat: the masters have returned."

Excitement rang along their internal networks as an avian-like ship flew through the new wormhole, stopping a thousand meters away from the station.

Tate opened a channel and projected an excited message.

"You have returned for us, Masters!"

The ship's response was immediate, "Good to hear your voice, Tate, my little friend. How've things been around here lately?"

 **END PART ONE**

 **So, this is the first thing I've posted in several months, for many reasons. I just started college and we all know what kinda bullshit that is. Also, there've been some personal things as well, so that's something. But this… it's kinda been my thing for the past couple months.**

 **I started this in early October, just as a single document to lay out an idea on and it turned into a now 34K document. I've gotten a second part written, but I don't want to post it until I have Part Three written. Also, this is my NaNoWriMo project, so you can bet your ass that this will be finished, unlike everything else I've ever written.**

 **With this story being in a semi-unpopular crossover section, I don't expect many of you to trip across this, but I hope you do. I'd like to see people asking questions and I would love some advice on potential ways to carry on. I've gotten stuck at the end of Part Two and it kinda looks half-assed, and I would really love to include ideas you guys have. That being said, no clichés and no over-used tropes. Like "Republic discovers Earth" sorta deal. Someone suggested that to me once and I cringed so hard.**

 **Anyway, I hope all of you are well and happy and not dying from homework overload!**


End file.
